Daemons
Daemons are a species of interdimensional beings that reside in Bloody Hell, but supposedly originated from a different reality before migrating to their current home. They are most commonly depicted as a bloodthirsty empire of demonic creatures that are constantly at war with other Bloody Hell creatures and each other. Culture Leadership The Daemon Empire is controlled by an absolute monarchy called The Crimson Circle, a long dynasty of warriors who claim to be descendants of Lucifer and Lilith. The leader of the Circle is The Hanged King, a title held in such high regard that the lower class have started to worship whoever holds the postition as an omnipotent god. In order to gain the title, a Daemon Lord must challenge the current king to a duel where the loser is either killed or banished from Bloody Hell to live the rest of their life in shame. The current Crownless King is Baphomet. The overall hierarchy of the Daemon Empire used to be fairly inconsistent thanks to military coups, assassination attempts, and infighting being extremely common until Baphomet usurped the throne from his father, Mr. Mite. Since then the Empire has been divided into ten different kingdoms ruled by the most powerful Daemon Lords. Each one is allowed to do whatever they please but are ultimately subservient to Baphomet and his family. Mother's Law Most of the Daemon population practices a strict belief system known as Mother's Law, which states that every species in the universe spawned from a being known as the Queen of the Cold. According to the myth, the universe used to be "an unrivaled paradise" until a Daemon named Halehalo rebelled against her. Unlike the rest of his brethren, Halehalo sympathized with the creatures the Empire slaughtered for entertainment and he regarded the Queen of the Cold as an evil tyrant. He eventually gathered enough followers to fight her in a horrific war that devastated countless universes. Although Halehalo and his forces were eliminated, The Queen was severely weakened after several assassination attempts and was forced to flee to avoid certain death. The most common interpretation of Mother's Law states that Daemons are the only species that can revive their queen and that they can do so by "cleansing" the multiverse of those who oppose the Empire and Mother's Law. Relationship with The Bloody Biker The overwhelming majority of the Daemon population think The Bloody Biker is a nuisance whose one-sided rivalry against them is humorous. Very few of them take him seriously as the ruler of Bloody Hell and only allow him to remain in power because they have deemed his involvement in Daemon affairs to be inconsequential. However, there is also a small minority of Daemons who have decided to join the Bloody Biker's side to seize control over the Empire and execute the Daemon Lords. Baphomet is the only one who considers this rebellion to be a genuine threat and has secretly orchestrated several failed assassination attempts against the Biker. Known Daemons The Crimson Circle *Baphomet - The current Crownless King, the tyrannical ruler of all Daemons. *Azail - A talented blacksmith who stays out of military disputes due to his passive nature. Outcasts *Mr. Mite - Former ruler of the Daemon Empire. Currently an agent of The Bird of Hermes Initiative. *Alastor - The head of security of The Multiworld Resort and the adopted son of Mr. Underwood. Category:Creatures Category:Daemons Category:Bloody Hell